Celestial Dragon
by Scyler
Summary: Setsuna becomes a half-dragon in a battle with the Uion forces end of season 1  as well as an Inovater season 2 . Things just get more interesting after that.
1. It Begins

The battle raged powerfully around the Ptolemaios, the four Gundam meisters trying their hardest to defend the ship and themselves. Dynames had taken some major damage and was now stationed right in front of Tolemy. The others were fighting their own battles; Kiryos was engaged with the HRL's super soldier, Nadleeh was trying to fend off three different mobile suits, and Exia was fighting it's was to the Ptolemaios. The four meisters were exhausted but they had to keep fighting. Miss Sumeragi and the rest of the crew were counting on them.

After about ten hours of fighting the enemy was given the order to retreat. By then Setsuna had returned with Lasse and the GN Arms. He was a little bit more tired than the others and Exia's performance was reduced because he had to activate the Trans-AM. Tieria had brought Nadleeh up next to Dynames, partly to inspect it and partly to see if Lockon was OK.

As soon as the enemy vanished the meisters all returned to the containers. On the bridge Feldt and Christina were hugging Miss Sumeragi in relief. When Lasse and the four meisters came in they were glomped by the three of them. Setsuna wasn't used to being glomped so he panicked and blushed. Tieria's eyes widened, Allelujah blushed a bit and Lockon smiled brightly.

"Thank God you're all alright!" Feldt said as she clung to Lockon.

"Yeah you guys had us worried." Lichty said turning around in his chair.

"You had us worried big time. Feldt was practically beside herself when Dynames was damaged that badly." Chris said, pulling away from Tieria.

"C-Chris!" Feldt cried turning bright red.

Lockon laughed lightly and put his arm around her. Feldt's face got a little brighter when he did. Allelujah and Tieria laughed at her face while Setsuna smirked.

"Hey, guys! I need a bit of help repairing the gundams. Come down here and help me!" Ian said from the screen in front of Lichty.

"Sorry, Old Man. We were just telling the guys that we were glad that they all came back." Lichty said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I still need help so I hope all of you are coming to help me."

"We are just keep your shirt on, OK?" Lockon said pulling away from Feldt.

Most of the crew moved to the containers to help Ian. Miss Sumeragi and Lichty stayed behind to control the Tolemy. Feldt was helping Lockon and Ian with Dynames, Tieria had some of the Haros helping him out, Setsuna was helped by Chris, and Allelujah was also helped by the Haros. It would take some time to finish the repairs but it seemed like they had all the time in the world.

After about four hours Exia, Virtue, and Kiryos were fully repaired. Nadleeh had had the armor put back on to become Virtue again and the left arm and leg of Kiryos were replaced. Dynames would take some more time and now that all the Haros and meisters were helping out it would be finished faster than before.

"Jeez. What happened to do this much damage, Lockon?" Setsuna asked pulling out a mass of fried circuitry.

"Hey, give me a break. The enemy was on my left side. If Tieria hadn't stepped in I would probably be dead right now." Lockon said pushing Haro out of the way.

"Sorry, then. I was just asking so that we aren't in silence anymore. It's just a bit disturbing." Setsuna replied sifting through a box of similar circuits as the one he removed.

"Will both of you stop trying to argue? This is hard enough to do when it is quiet and you two are just making it worse." Ian said sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry!" was the unanimous reply.

Ian blinked and returned to work with a shake of his head. Soon Dynames was fully repaired and right as they finished the enemy reappeared. The alarm went off accompanied by Miss Sumeragi calling all meisters to their Gundams. Grumbling slightly all of them moved as quickly as their tired bodies would allow.

"Attention all hands! The enemy has reappeared and are armed to the teeth. The Gundams will launch right from the containers. Meisters, take up defensive positions around Tolemy. Feldt, open the containers." Miss Sumeragi said over the intercom.

"Rodger!" was the unanimous reply.

Soon all four Gundams were positioned in front of Tolemy. After a moment the enemy became visible to them. Lasse had launched one of the GN Arms and was hanging back by the assault container. The rest of the team was poised and ready for battle. That really didn't mean much because they were all exhausted from the last battle and then having to repair the Gundams.

"Give it your all, guys! We will too and try to be careful." Miss Sumeragi said determinedly.

The first enemy mobile suit came within range and the battle began again. This time Ali Al-Saachez was there in the Throne Zwei. Both Setsuna and Lockon reacted by fighting harder than before. The only problem was that they were both really tired and trying to push themselves to greater limits. Saachez took advantage of this a drove Lockon away from the Tolemy.

Setsuna swing Exia around so that he could pursue them and was attacked from both sided by the enemy. Fighting them would take time and he would lose sight of Lockon and Saachez. Just as he was about to engage the enemy mobile suits them were destroyed.

"Setsuna! Go after Lockon and the Throne unit. I'll cover you!" Tieria called out as Virtue came up beside Exia.

"Alright. Thanks Tieria, I owe you for this." Setsuna replied, taking off after the two Gundams.

"You won't have to owe me if you save Lockon." was Tieria's only reply before he reengaged with the Union forces.

Shortly after breaking away from the main group Setsuna almost lost the trail of Saachez and Lockon. It took him a minute to find it and when he did he activated the Trans-AM system. Following it proved difficult, seeing as it constantly wavered in and out of the asteroids. When he arrived at the scene the Trans-AM time limit was up. What he saw was not good in the least; Lockon had almost destroyed the Zwei but had taken massive damage form Saachez in the process.

Lockon was now floating among the wreckage of Dynames. He seemed unable to move in his condition. Opening Exia's hatch Setsuna pushed off toward him. When he reached Lockon Setsuna could tell that his fellow meister was barely conscious. A piece of debris floated by and Setsuna pushed off of it, holding Lockon's barely conscious form to him.

Then a sound caught his attention; it was the sound of certain metal parts that were about to blow up. Hearing that the young meister practically threw his friend into the cockpit of his Gundam. Lockon became full conscious when he hit the seat and watched in horror as Dynames started to blow up.

"Lockon! Go, take Exia and get out of here!" Setsuna called out to him.

"I won't leave you behind, Setsuna!" Lockon cried trying to maneuver Exia so that is was closer to him.

"Just go, Lockon. I promised Tieria that I would save you and I did. You just have to…" Setsuna's voice was cut off as the explosion enveloped him.

"Setsuna!" Lockon screamed as his young friend died in front of him.

The others heard the whole conversation between them and now they sat behind their GN Fields in shock. The enemy kept on hammering them, but they took no notice. Setsuna was dead and he died saving Lockon. Tieria took it the worst since he was the one who told the young meister to save Lockon. Everyone on the Ptolemaios was also in shock; Setsuna was dead and they couldn't fight back because of the shock. Celestial Being was just a bunch of sitting ducks at the hands of the Union forces.


	2. Scales of Fear

The three remaining meisters were totally stunned. Allelujah was the first one to come to his senses. Shaking his head he started fighting back with renewed energy. Soma Peires, the HRL super soldier was forced away from him.

"What is up with this guy? One minute he won't move and the next he fights back twice as hard!" Soma cried as Kiryos took her GN-X's right arm.

"Lt. Peires! Don't drop your guard! That might have been a trick to get you to relax!" Colonel Smirnov said as he came up behind Kiryos.

"I understand Colonel. The Winged-One could have been preparing to do that all along!" she said dodging another attack.

Suddenly she realized that the Winged-One was hailing her. Cautiously she opened a communication channel with the pilot. His face appeared on the screen in front of her and she gasped. She couldn't help it; his face was familiar and his eyes were red, like he'd been crying. The communication was a one-way video communication. She could see him but he couldn't see her.

"What do you want, Gundam pilot?" Soma asked putting a lot of malice in her words.

"I just wanted to say that it was no trick. I didn't plan on stopping in the middle of our fight." the young man said.

"Then why did you stop fighting?" the lieutenant cried swinging her beam saber at him.

Allelujah dodged before responding, "Simple, I just heard one of my comrades die over the communications line."

Soma gasped and halted her next attack. The colonel yelled at her to finish her strike but she couldn't do it. Though he hadn't seen it he heard one of his friends die through the communication lines. The lieutenant let the arm of her GN-X fall to the side as she stared at his image.

"That's why you look like you've been crying. You have been crying. I-I'm sorry. I know I'm your enemy but I do feel sorry for you and you might not believe my sincerity because of that." Soma said her voice cracking as she put a hand to the image of his face.

"Yeah, I have. Juts from the way you stopped attacking me and the way you sound I do believe your sincerity. I just wish that there was something that I could have done to try to save him." Allelujah said running a hand across his face.

A little ways away Tieria had removed his helmet and was crying openly. His GN Field was still in place so he was relatively safe. The thought that was running through his head was, "It was my fault. Setsuna's death was my fault."

He was unable to fight because of that thought. All he could do was cry and think back to what he said before. Then Exia appeared on the battlefield. The control system beeped loudly to him to tell him that Exia was hailing him. Opening the communications line he saw Lockon's face.

"Lockon… What are you doing in Exia?" Tieria asked wiping his eyes.

"Setsuna told me to take Exia and return to the fight since Dynames was destroyed." was Lockon's curt reply.

"Then, when Dynames blew up Setsuna was caught in the blast?" the purple haired meister asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, that's how he died. I was barely conscious when Setsuna found me. Something must have happened to make him force me into the cockpit. I fully regained consciousness when I hit the seat and by then the smaller pieces were starting to blow up. I tried to save him but he told me to get away. I…" the brunet marksman explained before cursing and slamming his fist into the control systems.

"It's OK Lockon. You are not to blame. I am. I was the one who told him to save you. It's all my fault." Tieria broke down into tears again as he said it.

Then Allelujah contacted him. He said that it wasn't Tieria's fault but the man who damaged Dynames to the point that it would explode. Lockon tightened up at that and Tieria tried to choke back his tears. What they didn't know was that Allelujah still had the connection with Soma Peires up. She heard the whole thing and Tieria trying to hold in his tears.

"All we can do now is fight. We need to fight to achieve the dream Setsuna had and to try to avenge him. That's all we can really do right now." Allelujah said returning to the fight.

Those words hardened the resolve of the other meisters and the crew of the Tolemy. They all were now prepared to fight to the death to try and avenge their fallen comrade. They owed it to him for all that he had done for them.

Back at the place where Dynames was destroyed something moved. It was large and black, almost indistinguishable from the area around it. The long neck and tail uncurled from the body and large wings fanned out from the back. Slowly large golden eyes opened and adjusted to the low light in space.

Suddenly the golden eyes of the massive black dragon blinked in shock. Its mind was racing as it realized that, despite the explosion, it was alive. The new Setsuna looked around the area; nothing seemed wrong but it seemed impossible for him to be alive. The explosion that Dynames created was strong enough to take out about ten city blocks. It all made no sense to him.

He looked around again and then something pulled at his mind. Closing his eyes again he seemed to relive what happened when he was taken by the explosion. It all seemed so real, even the pain seemed real.

The feeling of his body being incinerated was like nothing he had ever felt before. As his body vanished Setsuna was sure that his soul would not be far behind. That was not the case because as the explosion faded away something pulled at his soul and it was not the World of the Dead that called.

It was something else entirely. As it pulled him closer Setsuna realized that it was a dragon, one that didn't seem to have a soul to call its own. The body was translucent and seemed to open up to him as he got closer. It enveloped him and a voice sounded in his head.

It said, "I will give you this new body so that you can fulfill your dream and help your friends. From now on it will be impossible to kill you and you can a great many things. Just be prepared for your friends to fear you when they see you. It will be while before you can change into a recognizable form. Just bear with the pain for a few days, it will pass."

The voice faded after that and then the dragon body around him started to solidify. The skin and scales turned black and it felt like his soul was transforming to fit his new body. Perhaps it was, what with the way it was stretched and twisted. There was no pain however. That was a good thing; at least there would be no pain when he fully came too.

The vision ended and Setsuna opened his eyes. His friend needed him and he was prepared to run from them if necessary. He hoped that that wouldn't be necessary though. Spreading his wing he twisted in the direction of the battle. With one strong pull of his massive wings he was propelled back to the battle field with amazing speed.

Once there he took out about three GN-X machines that were advancing on Tieria. Virtue swing around and Setsuna could almost see the purple haired young man's eyes widen in shock. Pushing away from him and the destroyed GN-Xs Setsuna moved off to help Lockon. He was surrounded by GN-Xs and was clumsy at using Exia's GN-Blades. He was relying on the GN-Rifle and was so far not having much luck in taking down a lot of enemies.

With a roar Setsuna tore through about three GN-X with a swing of his powerful front claws. Lockon whirled around as they exploded. Again it was like he could see through the cockpit and actually see Lockon's shocked face. There was no way that he recognized Setsuna, he just saw a massive dragon rip three GN-Xs in two with a single strike.

This time however Lockon contacted Tolemy and Allelujah. The Ptolemaios moved into an interception position, in case the dragon decided to attack Lockon or the other meisters. Since he had been focused on the Tolemy Setsuna didn't notice that one of the GN-Xs had moved to attack him.

The beam saber cut deep into his right side, right below his wing. Setsuna let out a mighty roar then attacked the GN-X, completely destroying it. Even with the injury Setsuna was determined to help his friends. Swinging around a gain he blasted five enemy units with a fire blast. When Lockon had a number of opponents that he could take on Setsuna moved off to help Allelujah.

The young man was engaged with Soma Peires when the dragon the Lockon warned him about appeared. It flew past him to destroy about four or five enemy units that had been trying to sneak up on him. Its movements were slower than they had been when Lockon contacted him about it. After a moment Allelujah discovered the cause of the decreased speed; a large cut on its right side. Just from the look of it the wound seemed really deep.

After what the dragon did the enemy forces were seriously damaged. They were ordered to retreat and the meisters all gathered together. Tieria got a heat source on Virtue's E-Sensor and it was moving closer. He alerted the others and they moved so that they were ready to fight whatever was coming at them. Soon the dragon came into view, it really didn't look good; its breathing was labored and its movements were sluggish.

Setsuna got closer to his friends but before he could reach them he collapsed on one of the asteroids. Looking back at the wound on his side Setsuna realized that there was no way he was going to last much longer. Suddenly the three other meister were around him. Allelujah reached out and carefully slipped Kiryos' hands under his neck. Lockon put Exia's arms around his body and Tieria took hold of his tail.

The strange looking group moved back to Tolemy with their precious cargo. The catapult deck was open and the three of them moved to put the dragon in side. Once they set it down they returned to the containers. After a few moments Ian and the rest of the crew came down to the catapult deck. As they got closer Tieria gasped slightly.

"What, Tieria? Is there something wrong with the dragon besides the obvious?" Miss Sumeragi said looking a little concerned.

"No, that's not it. Look closer at the face. Doesn't it look like someone we know?" Tieria said pushing closer to the dragon.

Everyone looked closer and at first no one was able to see anything. Then Lockon gasped and moved closer to the dragon. It took a few moments for the rest of the crew to get it and when they did Miss Sumeragi sent Ian to get some medical supplies.

She turned back and said one word, "Setsuna"

When she said it the dragon weakly lifted its head to look at her. That action alone was enough to prove that Setsuna was not dead and was here before them as a powerful dragon that had saved all of their lives. Tieria started to cry again and the others joined in, this time all tears of joy.

"Setsuna, you're alive. How is that possible? I saw it with my own eyes. Your body was incinerated. How can you be alive?" Lockon said as he put his arms around Setsuna's neck.

Setsuna looked at Allelujah who stepped back for a moment. Then he shook his head as if to clear it. The others looked at him concerned, and then he held up a hand.

"Sorry, he is talking to me telepathically. Give me a second… He says that before his soul could disappear a voice sounded to him and the body of a dragon with no soul to call its own appeared. The voice said something about giving him a new body but that he would be a dragon for a while and that we might attack him." Allelujah said putting a hand to his head.

The others looked at Setsuna for a minute then they all hugged him, with the exception of Ian, who was patching up his side. All of them felt the scales beneath them heat up slightly, since that was the equivalent to a hug for Setsuna in his current form. They released him and he gave a toothy dragon smile. All of them could live with a dragon for a few days, it was the least they could do for him. Hey, how bad could it be to live with a massive fire breathing dragon?


	3. Absence and Restart

**Tieria: Cool we get to see a bit of what happened during our four year absense.**

**Me: Yeah. I decided to do this because aome of our readers were a bit confused on what happened.**

**Setsuna: I would be too if you jumped four years ahead without any detail on what happened in between.**

**Me: Well, here you go this is what happened. Enjoy!**

Tieria pushed easily out of his room and was almost bowled over by a small black dragon. Catching it easily he sighed. Lockon was standing at the other end of the hall, looking devious.

"Lockon! Did you throw Setsuna down the hall?" Tieria asked, righting the disoriented black dragon in his hands.

"Yeah. Why?" was the response.

"He almost hit me in the head. That's why."

"Oops, sorry! I just wanted to see how far I could throw him!" the brunette said coming up to the purple haired Inovade.

With a shake of his head Tieria released Setsuna. The dragon glared at Lockon before opening his wings and pushing off of Tieria's hand. The two of them looked at him in wonder; it had been about four years since they had managed to escape from the UN forces and arrived at one of their hidden bases.

Setsuna had figured out that he was able to change his size in that time so he had used that ability to be able to fit in the halls of the base without hurting anybody or himself. Ian and the other tech guys here happy to have him at such a small size. It made it easy for them to ask him to help them out with their projects.

He had also figured out how to talk to the others without having Allelujah translate. That was a really good thing because in the last battle Kiryos had been damaged and then captured by the UN forces. The only bad thing was that even though he could talk he rarely ever did. Also in the four years after the last battle Setsuna had figured out how to transform back into his human form.

"Setsuna, can you please turn back into your human form? Your dragon form makes it difficult to have any kind of conversation." Tieria asked looking very peeved.

"Fine. If you insist I'll change back." Setsuna replied easily shifting back into his human form.

Just as he did Feldt came around the corner with Milena, the new girl on the team. Milena gasped as a small black dragon changed into a young man. He glanced back at her and sighed.

"You seem really surprised by this Milena." Setsuna said waving a hand at himself.

"Well, I didn't know that the dragon I had seen floating around here was you. It just took me by surprise to see you transform." Milena pouted.

"Well now you know." he said with a shrug.

Feldt laughed a bit at that; Milena was easily distracted and sometimes didn't remember strange things. Setsuna had shown her his transformation once before and she forgot after two hours. Only the really important stuff seemed to stick in her mind. The little details didn't seem to matter to her.

The pink haired young woman was snapped back to reality by Milena yelling at Sestuna for something. She sighed and stepped forward, meaning to hold Milena back but ending up grabbing Setsuna instead. He froze for a second but relaxed and let her pull him back. The other meisters stared at the two of them for a moment before Tieria stepped forward and pulled Milena off toward the hanger to check on the mobile suit development team.

Lockon turned around with a smirk and pushed of down the hall. Feldt blushed and let go of Setsuna. He seemed as surprised by what just happened as she was. With a shake of his head he turned and started to move away. As he moved toward the end of the hall he glanced back at the young woman behind him. Her face was still bright red and her eyes darted from his back to the floor and back again.

Sighing Setsuna moved farther off and reassumed his dragon shape. No one except Milena ever seemed to care when he suddenly transformed in the middle of a movement. It was now a normal occurrence and nobody cared.

Shortly after he started heading to his room Ian Vashiti found him. By the look on his face it was clear that he wanted the young meister to do something for him. Sighing the small black dragon pushed himself closer with a sharp flick of his tail.

"I was looking for you, Setsuna." Ian said holding out his hand, making a landing pad for the dragon.

What is it Ian? I was just about to get some sleep. Setsuna yawned, showing off all of his razor sharp teeth.

"I was just wondering if you could check out something at the colony under construction. There's something going on there that the others and I noticed that isn't right. Linda and I think it might be the A-Laws. Do you mind?"

What's the colony called? How far away is it? And do I need to take a Gundam? Setsuna asked with a flick of his tail.

"I'm glad to hear that. The colony is called Proud. It's not all that far away and yes you will need to take a Gundam. I do have a suggestion for you though." Ian replied.

What?

"You should somehow make yourself forget about this base. If someone were to catch you it would be really bad if you said anything to them." The black haired man advised.

'It's not a bad idea. I'll do that, thanks.' He said starting to turn away. Then a new thought occurred to him and he turned back around, 'Ian I shouldn't take one of the new Gundams, should I?'

"That would be a problem. Take Exia."

'But Exia is still really badly damaged. What should I do about that?'

"Leave it. It will make anyone who sees you think that you are acting on your own and that the rest of us are all dead and gone. It'll make things easier on you and they won't acquire any new tech." was the simple reply.

'Fine. I don't like it but I'll do it. I guess I'd better be off then.' Setsuna said heading off toward the hangar.

It took a few minutes to get the Exia started up but once it did he took off. When he got far enough away he used his powers and whipped the base and its occupants from his mind. He unintentionally went a little too far and also whipped the past four years from his mind as well. The only thing he left intact was Ian's basic orders telling him to go to Proud and what he had learned about his powers.

Shaking his head the black haired young man headed out in the direction of the designated colony. When he got close enough to the colony he dismounted Exia and pushed himself up toward the colony. It was time to do some investigating.

**Setsuna: You had to make me do that, didn't you?**

**Me: Yep. Otherwise you would be surprised to see Tieria when he comes to save you. **

**Setsuna: Wonderful...**

**Me: *smiles innocently* Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope it explains a couple of things. Please review for more. Thanks!**


	4. Four Years Later

**Me: Yay Saji gets saved!**

**Saji: I don't see how you can be happy about that. **

**Setsuna: Get over it. I saved you so don't be an ungrateful brat.**

**Saji: What!**

**Me: He's right. He really didn't have to save you. **

**Saji: Damn**

**Me and Setsuna: No cursing, Saji. **

**Saji*glares at us and storms off* **

Setsuna pulled open a grate in the air vent. It was really small but with a simple thought Setsuna made himself small enough to fit inside it. Once inside the young man made his way to the colony. The A-Laws had taken the people who were suspected to be part of Katheron and forced them to work in high gravity.

It was to the high gravity area that Setsuna went now. Despite the fact that the gravity was intense in that area Setsuna moved with ease. It was all because his body wasn't really affected by gravity anymore. With a light push he moved as though he was out in space and not in high gravity.

It was easy to sense his way to the area where all of the Katheron people were. As soon as he got there though Setsuna could tell that something was wrong. Poking his head around the corner he saw the A-Laws automatons had been programed to kill. Many people lay dead and others lay dying. It really was gruesome to look at.

Turning his head the other way Setsuna saw one person he really didn't expect to see; Saji Crossroad. The young man was cowering behind a crate almost waiting to be attacked. Setsuna moved as fast as inhumanly possible; destroying the unit that controlled the gravity and leaping to Saji's rescue.

"Get down!" he called out as he threw a small pack of explosives at the automaton.

Saji did as he was told and dropped to the ground. The sound of an explosion rocked the area and hurt his ears. When he lifted his head Saji saw Setsuna standing in front of him. Without a word Setsuna motioned for him to follow.

After blowing up three more automatons they reached this large hanger like area. What confused Saji was that it was empty. There was no way for them to get out of the colony.

"Put your helmet on, Saji." Setsuna said moving to open the door.

"OK. How are we going to get out of here?" he asked pushing the button on his suit that would make his helmet appear.

"I have to do something first. Then we'll get out of here." the other boy said as the door opened.

Saji gasped as the door fully opened. On the other side was a Gundam. It was badly damaged but didn't seem in danger of blowing up. Setsuna stepped lightly up to the open cockpit while Saji watched in slight horror.

The initial start-up was a little bit slow, and that worried Setsuna. The rest of the process was smooth and familiar. All systems were functioning normally despite the missing arm and other missing parts. As the control screens flickered to life Setsuna was aware of Saji's horrified look. It was clear that something had happened to him that involved a Gundam.

Tightening his jaw Setsuna took off without any hesitation. Saji was forced to cover his head as the force of the take-off. The Exia moved out swiftly and easily after a rocky take-off. After leaving Setsuna engaged some members of the A-Laws, the autonomous peace-keeping force commissioned by the Earth Sphere Federation.

The man in charge of the force wasted no time in attacking Exia. Despite being five years old the performance hadn't been decreased any and Setsuna had gotten better at piloting it. His shots were more accurate and his swings of Exia's GN-Sword were stronger.

"Damn. The pilot of this suit is good, even with a five year-old suit. He's just not good enough!" the captain of the small team said slicing off one of Exia's legs with his Ahead's beam saber.

"Captain!" the second in command on the mission came forward to try to defend from another blow but his unit was destroyed by a powerful beam.

"What was that?" Setsuna asked himself, looking frantically around.

He spotted a new unit coming toward him. Just from the color and the GN Particles that it emitted he could tell that it was a Gundam. Thinking back Setsuna thought that all of the Gundams save for Exia had been destroyed. This one was clearly a new model and the way it performed stated that as well.

"Setsuna F. Seiei. It's good to see you're still alive." Tieria said over the com-link.

"T-Tieria? Is that really you?" Setsuna asked, stunned.

*humph* "Yes it is me. I am alive and well. Come on, follow me." the young meister said after the two remaining members of the A-Laws team retreated.

"Wait. I have to pick up someone I left at the colony." was Setsuna's only response.

With a slight groan Tieria followed him back into the colony. Since Exia was missing a leg Setsuna's landing was a bit rough. Saji was still in the area that much was obvious. After dismounting Tieria came in and dismounted as well. Looking closer at his machine Setsuna cocked his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Right, I forgot that you have never seen this Gundam before. This is Seravee Gundam, one of the new models. There are three new models; you'll get to see them later. Now, who did you need to pick up?" Tieria asked looking impatient.

Just the Saji stepped out from behind a stack of crates. He looked really pissed and upset at the same time. Tieria looked at him with surprise; he hadn't expected for Setsuna to mean a civilian. He had been expecting some important official.

"Why are you piloting a Gundam? I thought that you didn't agree with the methods of Celestial Being. Why?" Saji asked, his voice rising slowly.

Setsuna just looked at him for a moment before saying, "I never said that I didn't agree with the methods of Celestial Being. I said I didn't agree with the Trinity siblings, who claimed to be part of Celestial Being."

"They are the same thing. I don't see how you cannot agree with their methods but agree with the methods of Celestial Being."

Tieria spoke up when Saji said that, "What you don't seem to understand is the fact that the Trinity siblings were not part of Celestial Being. They were acting on their own, with their own principals and had nothing to do with us. You cannot keep accusing people of being something that they are not."

"Who are you, if I might ask?" Saji said, finally noticing Tieria.

"I am Tieria Erde, a Gundam meister of Celestial Being. I pilot the Gundam Seravee and find you just a little bit annoying." was the young purple haired meister's response.

Saji took a small step back as Setsuna laughed slightly. He failed to hide it his laugh behind his hand and earned a weird look from Saji and Tieria. Shrugging Setsuna motioned for Saji to come closer. With a scowl the young engineer moved closer.

"What do you want?" he asked, still looking pissed off.

"You are coming with us and the only way out of here is the Gundams. Whether you like it or not the Gundams are the only way out of this colony right now." was the response he got as Setsuna climbed back into the cockpit.

"Great. Now I have to rely on the thing that took everything from me." Saji groaned as he climbed in after Setsuna.

"Get over it Saji. You have no choice so just forget it and trust me." Setsuna said flipping a few switches and contacting Tieria, "Hey can you give me a boost out? Exia only has one leg right now and can't stand because of it."

"Sure. I just hope you know what you're doing by deciding to bring him with us." the young Innovator said pulling Exia up and out of the colony.

Both of them took off, with Setsuna following Tieria and Saji grumbling about being in a Gundam. Soon the two Gundams came within range of the Ptolemy. When they were close enough Feldt contacted them and opened the first and second decks. Saji couldn't see it but Setsuna gave a small smile when he heard Feldt's voice.

"Setsuna and Tieria, both of you are to dock and head straight for the briefing room. Oh, Setsuna you are supposed to take your passenger to the solitary confinement room." she said as they got within range.

"Rodger that." both of them replied as they docked.

Setsuna had Saji get out of the cockpit first. The young engineer kept on grumbling about being in a Gundam and didn't register the fact that he was being locked in solitary confinement. By the time he realized it the door had already closed. He looked at the door then around the room.

It was small in size, but what seemed wrong about it was the fact that it was padded. With a sigh he pushed himself to one side of the room. As he waited his thoughts flashed to Louise and what she was doing. Soon the door opened revealing a young girl with bright pink hair.

"Hello. My name is Feldt Grace. This is Red Haro, by the way." she said indicating the little red robot in her hands.

"Hello. I'm Saji Crossroad. What am I doing here anyway?" Saji asked after he nodded lightly to Feldt.

"Well, at the moment you can't leave the Ptolemy. Setsuna left to recruit a new meister and our tactical forecaster. We need them both in order to change the world again." was her simple reply.

Saji tensed up when she said that they would change the world again. The young woman in front of him looked too young to be getting into the act of fighting a war against the world. He looked away and his entire demeanor changed.

"Oh, sorry. Setsuna said that the subject of changing the world was touchy to you. I shouldn't have said it. Anyway, he left for the surface to collect two of our comrades. He won't be back for a while so you can't leave." Feldt said handing him the red Haro.

"Why are you giving me this?" Saji asked catching it lightly.

"So he can keep you company. You can also access our databases and stuff like that." was her only reply as she stepped from the room.

Saji lightly fingered the red Haro as conflicting feelings crossed his mind. How should he react to being on board the Celestial Being transport ship? What were they going to do with him and would he ever make it back home?

Meanwhile Setsuna was on the surface talking to a young man. The young man was Lyle Dylandy, the twin brother of Lockon Stratos. His brother was currently helping out at Legrange 3 as a member of the support crew. Lyle didn't need to know that though; for all he knew his brother Neil was dead.

"What are you saying? That my brother is dead and you want me to become a Gundam meister in his place?" Lyle asked Setsuna in a startled voice, "My brother is dead? How is that possible?"

"He died in the last battle of the first appearance of Celestial Being. I tried to save him but I didn't make it in time." was Setsuna's only response.

"So are you saying that it was Neil's last will for me to take his place?"

"No. That choice is yours alone. I just came to tell you about his death and to give you this." the dark haired meister said pulling out a data stick.

"It contains all of the information on us that you need. By the way the Federation is planning to attack Katheron in the future so I suggest that you make up your mind soon." Setsuna said as he walked away.

Lyle was left staring at his back when suddenly large wings fanned out from between his shoulders and he took off into the air. The young Irish man blinked and rubbed his eyes like several other people around him were doing. Setsuna didn't seem fazed by the stare. He just opened his mind and searched for one in particular; Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

After flying for what seemed like hours he finally found her. Using the darkening sky to his advantage the young man landed in a tree close to where she was staying. It took him a moment to find the right apartment but when he did Setsuna wasted no time in ringing the doorbell.

A man with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail opened the door. Miss Sumeragi stood behind him, looking at Setsuna in shock. It had been four years since she had last seen him but to have him suddenly show up at the house of Billy Katagiri was a total shock.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega. You have nowhere to run now." the dark haired young man said, ignoring Billy.

"What are you talking about? Her name is…" Billy started to say before Setsuna fixed him with a stare.

"Her code name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the tactical forecaster for Celestial Being." Setsuna said waving his hand.

When he did a strong gust of wind pulled Miss. Sumeragi out of the apartment and closed the door. Since Setsuna had a hold of her wrist Miss. Sumeragi had no choice but to follow him. After he dragged her onto a linear train she spoke up.

"Why are you bringing me back?" she asked, slumping dejectedly in her chair.

"So you can be our tactical forecaster again." was his only reply.

"I guessed that much. What I meant was what does Celestial Being plan to do?" the slightly drunk young woman asked.

"I…no we intend to fight the A-Laws and change the world again." Setsuna replied with conviction.

**Me: Finally, this chapter ends.**

**Neil: Great you are dragging my brother into this.**

**Me: Shut up, Neil. You'll live.**

**Setsuna: Come on you two. Don't fight here the readers are watching (I think).**

**Me and Neil: Sorry. **

**Me: Anyway, review please. The next chapter is going to be good. I promise.**


	5. Double Oh

**Me: Things are about to get interesting.**

**Lyle: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Your first battle begins in this chapter. You don't do much, though.**

**Lyle: Oh, OK.**

**Setsuna: Get over it. I will be the one out there risking my neck for you along with Tieria until you get your Gundam.**

**Me: OK you two, don't fight. Wait, this seems familiar.**

**Setsuna: Yeah I know. I said the same thing when it was you and Neil.**

**Me: OHHH! Right you did. Anyway, ENJOY! **

Upon reaching the Low Orbital station Setsuna promptly tells Miss Sumeragi that a new meister is coming. She gave him a skeptical look as they dismounted the train. Once again Setsuna took hold of her wrist and pulled her after him.

"You two are late." The voice was familiar but strange at the same time. Looking up Miss Sumeragi saw Lockon Stratos standing in front of her. It was strange since she knew that he was on Legrange 3 with the support crew. Glancing at Setsuna she saw the whole story.

"L-Lockon. How are you alive?" she asked in slight shock.

"Do I really look like my brother that much?" he replied shaking his head.

"You're his brother?" Miss Sumeragi said in surprise.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to Lyle…"Setsuna started to say when Lyle cut him off.

"No. My name is Lockon Stratos and now I am a Gundam meister of Celestial Being." the young man said pointing to himself.

Setsuna gave him a small smile and turned away. As he turned he grabbed Miss Sumeragi's wrist again and pulled her after him. The new Lockon followed them while chatting about how interesting it was to be in space and what he was going to do when they got to the Ptolemy. Setsuna was still shaking his head once they got on the transport ship he had used to get to the Elevator.

They were getting closer when suddenly the com-link went wild. It was a message from the Ptolemaios. It was under attack by the A-Laws. Miss. Sumeragi sat back in her seat for a moment then her jaw tightened and she moved forward.

Touching the control panel she sent a tactical plan to the Ptolemy. Soon a mine field appeared around the Ptolemy as the plan went into effect. The A-Laws mobile suits were stunned by the sudden change in tactics and scattered around the combat area. Tieria and Seravee had been launched to combat the mobile suits but at the moment was surrounded.

"Ian, get ready to send out the Double Oh." Setsuna said as they got closer.

"What are you crazy? It's not ready yet to sortie." Ian said, flipping out of the command.

"We don't have a choice. The Double Oh has to be launched now if we want to save the Ptolemaios and Tieria." was the young meister's only reply.

"I am initiating Double Oh's launch sequence. " Milena said lightly, much to Ian's annoyance.

"You take the controls." Setsuna said to Lockon.

"What? Are you insane? I have never done this before in my life." Lockon said as Setsuna moved toward the door.

"Well, I can't do it since I have to pilot Double Oh. You are the only other person who can do it because Miss Sumeragi's ship handling skills are lacking." the young Middle Eastern boy said as the door opened.

"Shut up, Setsuna and go save Tieria." Miss Sumeragi said slapping him in the back.

The slap had forced him out the door and into space. He drifted out s little bit before catching himself. When he righted himself Setsuna shook his head and fanned his black wings. With a single beat he propelled himself toward the Ptolemy.

The hatch was open and Double Oh was positioned on the catapult deck. Dropping lightly into the open cockpit Setsuna prepared the new Gundam for launch. Ian had told him that the Twin Drive wouldn't reach a stable operation range so it couldn't be piloted right now but that had to be over looked since Tieria was in danger.

"Ian, I am going to use Trans-AM." Setsuna said after powering Double Oh on.

"Are you crazy? The Twin drive system could overload and explode! Don't do it!" Ian cried looking hysterical.

"I have no choice. I need to use the Trans-AM to try and stabilize the Twin Drive. It is the only way to save Tieria and the Ptolemy." the young meister said in response.

Ian relented when he said that and Setsuna activated Double Oh's Trans-AM. To the technical engineer's surprise the Trans-AM system activated and didn't explode. The only issue was that though it did not explode but it didn't reach a stable operation range. That worried Ian just a bit because he thought that with Exia's GN-Drive the Double Oh would reach a stable operation range.

Setsuna sat in the cockpit in silence, his thoughts moving too fast for him to comprehend. It had seemed unlikely that the Double Oh would activate but he had hopped that it would. As he sat there it seemed like nothing was going to happen but when one of the A-Laws machines appeared in front of the catapult. The pilot aimed the unit's rifle at Setsuna, clearly aiming to kill.

His hand tightened on the control stick and suddenly Double Oh reacted. The shoulder mounted GN-Drives swiveled around to the front and this massive blast of GN-Particles shot forward. The particles were so dense that the blast from the enemy mobile suit was repelled. Ian was going nuts in the control booth because Double Oh had finally reached a stable operation range and in the nick of time too. If it hadn't Setsuna and the Ptolemy would be in serious trouble.

Setsuna smiled slightly and readjusted the two GN-Drives and launched his new Gundam. The A-Laws weren't expecting a new model to sortie so quickly so they dropped back for a moment to regroup. Tieria was essentially saved just by Setsuna's arrival but the fight was not over yet. Both of them maneuvered their Gundams and didn't give the A-Laws a chance to regroup. The two meisters tore through the enemy units like they were nothing.

After about half of the attacking force was destroyed the A-Laws had their mobile suits retreat. The remaining units returned to the cruisers and the small fleet retreated. Lockon had maneuvered the shuttle closer to the Ptolemy and away from the fight. He now just sat there staring at the two Gundams in front of him. Just by watching them fight he could tell that his life was a bout to get real interesting.

**Lockon: Wow. That was really cool.**

**Setsuna: I was actually starting to panic when Double Oh didn't start up.**

**Tieria: Get over it. The Gundam started up and you saved me. **

**Me: Guys, don't you think that this can wait for later. **

**Lockon, Tieria, and Setsuna: Maybe, maybe not. **

**Me: Great. While they go and start talking like a bunch of old men please review so that I don't have to listen to this.**


	6. The Rescue part one

**Me: Sorry for the wait!**

**Setsuna: It's about time!**

**Tieria: Yes. You really should have done this sooner.**

**Me: I'm sorry guys! I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoy, people. **

Soon both of the Gundams were back in the containers and the shuttle had docked. The two meisters dismounted and Tieria stayed behind to do repairs on Seravee while Setsuna moved toward the bridge. On the way up Miss Sumeragi and Lockon found him. They were both headed toward the bridge as well and the young meister fell into step beside them.

The door opened and the crew of the Ptolemy was all there waiting to welcome them. Setsuna and Miss Sumeragi get the welcome of how are you and welcome back. Lockon is greeted by silence.

The silence is broken by Haro going, "Lockon is alive. Lockon is alive." Everyone stared at him for a moment before Ian speaks up.

"No way. Lockon, how are you alive?" was all he said but it was on everyone's minds.

"Jeez, now that's what I call a welcome." the young brunette replied shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Feldt asked moving forward a pace.

"This isn't the Lockon we know. This is his younger brother." Miss Sumeragi said waving a hand at the young man beside her.

"Really? You're his brother?"

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"The good thing is that we now have a new meister. We just have to find Allelujah. That would put almost the whole team back."

After Ian said that the bridge went silent. Lockon looked around the room in surprise. Everyone was looking down and Miss Sumeragi turned away from the others. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk anymore.

"What am I missing here? One minute all of you seemed in the mood to talk and now you're all silent. What is going on?" Lockon asked looking around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, guys. It just slipped out. I didn't mean to say it." Ian said rubbing the back of his head absently.

"That's alright Ian. We know that. It's just … That's still a sensitive area to talk about for us." Feldt said floating back to her station.

The rest of the crew nodded and slowly dispersed from the bridge. Lockon was shown to his room by Setsuna who then moved off toward the containers to check on Double Oh. He looked around the sparsely furnished room with a slight feeling of familiarity.

With a shrug he flopped down as best as he could in zero gravity. Something was going to happen, he knew it. Lockon simply lay there wondering what would happen. After a few hours Tieria floated in and asked him to come to the hanger.

While Tieria tried to tell the new Lockon about the responsibilities of being a Gundam meister Setsuna and Saji worked on the Double Oh. They seemed to be getting along better than before. Saji was surprised to find out some of the roles of the Gundam meisters and he kept asking questions about what happened to Louise. Setsuna kept trying to answer the best he could but Saji eventually got annoying.

Before the young meister could snap on him an announcement from the bridge was heard. They had found Allelujah and were planning to go rescue him. Setsuna relaxed and allowed a small smile to split his face. The brunette in front of him looked really surprised by that.

"Wow, you really do smile." he observed lightly.

"Well, there are things to be happy about. This is one of them." was the reply.

Pulling himself out of the cockpit the black haired young man asked Saji to look after Double Oh while he went to the bridge. The brunette was surprised and said that he would. Setsuna moved off and before he went to the bridge he stopped by his room to change out of his pilot suit. On the way there he found Feldt going the opposite direction.

"Are you going to the briefing room?" he asked as she floated up.

"Yep. Everyone else is there, except for Miss Sumeragi. She's still in her room." was the pink haired woman's response.

Setsuna nodded and pushed off toward the briefing room. Like Feldt said everyone but Miss Sumeragi there. Milena was about to start explaining where they had found Allelujah when the door slid open. Miss Sumeragi was standing in the doorway looking flustered.

"I heard that Allelujah has been found. What are we going to do?" she asked looking find one face to another.

"We are going to rescue him." Feldt began gently.

"But we need one of your tactical plans to do it." Setsuna finished bluntly.

Miss Sumeragi stared at all of them for a moment before shaking her head. After what they had been through the last time she refused to enter another battle field ever again. There was no way she was going to give them a plan that could very well get them all killed.

"I can't. I can't give you a plan. I'm sorry." she mumbled shaking her head and turning away.

"We won't blame you."

That stopped her. She turned and stared at Setsuna. In his simple, blunt way he explained that they wouldn't blame her if something went wrong. It would be all of their faults and not just hers. Still she felt that everything would fall on her shoulders.

She glanced around the room again, looking closely at the faces of her friends. All she saw there was determination. It seemed that what Setsuna had said was what they had all been thinking. Sighing she looked away again.

"Feldt, later please update me on our current status. Please." she said pushing off back to her room.

"Ah! Yes!" the pink haired operator managed to get out before the door slid closed.

The others relaxed a bit and Milena continued filling them in on what all they knew. As it stood Allelujah was being held in an old HRL prison along with a bunch of anti-federation people. It also seemed that the anti-federation growth Katheron was planning to rescue their comrades. If the members of Celestial Being played this right not only could they save their friend but help Katheron save their friends.

Unconsciously everyone looked at the black haired meister in the far corner when Milena finished. For a moment it seemed like he was oblivious to the stares. Then he looked up and nodded. The others nodded as well before moving off to take care of their individual tasks. Feldt went to tell Miss Sumeragi their current fighting strength; Tieria pulled Lockon back to the hanger to work on his piloting skills some more; Milena and Lasse returned to the bridge to set the ship on course and inform Ian of what was going on. Setsuna was the only one who stayed in the briefing room after everyone left.

"This will be an interesting turn of events." he whispered to himself as he thought about what they were about to do.

Shaking his dark head he moved off to the hanger. When he got back to the Double Oh he found that Saji had successfully tweaked the systems so that it would be easier to pilot. The young meister was impressed with his work. With the systems adjusted the way they were it would make this mission much easier and at the moment any chains at making the mission easier was what they all needed.

**Me: Well?**

**Setsuna: It works. **

**Tieria: *nods slowly***

**Lockon: I liked it, but it took you long enough to write it. **

**Me: I know and I'm really sorry. Oh, readers, if I end up being this late on the next chapter feel free to give me something to throw in as a plot twist. Review too please! Thanks!**


End file.
